Green stands for
by Commodore Marceline
Summary: First Story! Isaiah Green is a boy who is ecologist. He has many of the SAME type of Pokemon and he is also known for his voice acting skills and loves movies with popcorn and butter! But every time he looks at his group of Pokemon he feels a tinge of worry...rating will change. for all my friends! Pokemon does not belong to me! MISTAKES CORRECTED!
1. Chapter 1

Comadore: Hello people! After much persistence, bugging, and over all will power. I Marceline have taken up the sword in making my first fic! So please enjoy! (First fic so please no flames!)

Green stands for…

….….…

I swear I'll never know how this even happened… so many of them…I guess it's just my love for them or it's just because the Prof. had no place for them.

At this very moment I am holding two Snivy, there is a Snivy on my lap, asleep, a Snivy staring at me with admiration while standing on ANOTHER Snivy's head, the poor Pokémon was trying to get the other off her head but no avail, and a Snivy nibbling on the knee of my pants!

I can't move, as the Snivy continue play around I notice that one of my Serperior took my hat and as soon as that happens the other nuzzles my head, the three Servine at my sides just looking at me, one smiling. And me? Well I kind of don't have choice but to sit there and wait until these Pokémon are done doing whatever they're doing.

I'm Isaiah, age of 16 I have a hobby of voice manipulating (aka voice acting). I mean, if you heard me you wouldn't know what my real voice was! But that's besides the point, in case you're wondering I have 2 Serperior, 3 Servine, and 5 Snivy.

Instead of just sitting there I decided to speak up. "Vela! Stop nibbling on my pants it's not food! He-HEY! Eve give me back my hat! Yes yes I love you too Nova, now stop! Synth! Stop staring at me like that and get off Photo's head! I'm dropping you two. Terra, wake up! You three, can you please move back a little!"

After much reluctance, all of them stopped what they were doing and gave me some space but their energy still hung in the atmosphere. Sure I love them to death but I've got to have my space and plus I was uncomfortable…. SO NO JUDGING!

As soon as I was out of the grasp of the green grass group Eve and Nova followed me. I asked Nova to get the mail outside the place I currently live which happens to beeeeee drum roll please *drum roll*… A GREEN HOUSE! Well at least Most of it is a greenhouse…I have to live somewhere! So there was a bed room, a kitchen, and a game room built as my basic necessity courtesy of prof. juniper for all the payments!

As soon as Nova got the mail I started to my room not without stopping and looking at my Pokémon… They were my babies no matter what. I chuckled as Terra tripped in her drowsy state and how Photo was yelling at Synth for standing on her head trying to get my attention. I don't know why but as soon as I looked at them I shed a few tears… as if something was going to happen the future and also of happiness. Nova and Eve nuzzled me "Ser.." they sounded worried. I guess they both saw the tears coming from my eyes so I decided to reassure them "Don't worry girls! I'm just happy to see you girls even though I see you all everyday….." I trailed off. A synapse of worry came through me for second and left. It felt foreign, I've never felt this worried for them.' maybe I'm over thinking things…' I thought, so I shrugged it off and started to my room but the feeling was still there, small, but there nonetheless.

As soon as I got to my room I sat on my bed and looked though my mail. Eve coiled on my bed and waited while Nova, being curious by nature, watched along. I came across an interesting letter with the Pokéstar studios symbol on it. the director, Mr…. Mr…..ARGH can't pronounce it (A/N actually I forgot), whatever, as I was saying, he sent me a note saying I had a fabulous voice and he said that he was ecstatic that he finally found a person with such amazing skill and ability to change their voice like that. When I saw the news, oh boy you can guess I was leaping out of my shoes screaming at the top of my Lungs. "OH MY GOODNESS! THIS IS AMAZING! AMAZING I TELL YOU!" I was screaming in the face of one of my Serperior, Nova, who had her eyes closed and ears folded due to the sheer volume of my voice and Eve jumped so high off the bed she hit her head on the ceiling and fell to the floor, I think I heard a window break….but whatever. I continued to scream, "THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE NOVA! Not compared to you guys BUT A DREAM COME TRUE REGARDLESS!"

My Adrenaline was at its peek to where I was actually able to pick up Nova and start bouncing around and giggling like a kid who had just heard the word pluck for the first time and thought it was funny. On the other hand, my Serperior was blushing profusely and totally confused beyond all reason as to why I was so happy and HOW THE HECK I WAS STILL HOLDING HER! I am a big fan of movies! I always go to the studios just to see what they have in store, with popcorn and everything oh and butter lots of butter! One of my favorite actors is Nate! What makes him so cool is the fact that he is my age and is great actor! He's on his journey to! I'm surprised he has time for all of this! He played in one of his latest movies called "Denma Warlight: quest for victory!"! Now I'm going there with my Pokémon and maybe, if fate hits home, we'll meet him!

I ran down stairs all too eager to tell the girls the news. Eve was splayed out on floor moaning "Seeeeerrrrprioooor…." and had the classic squiggly circles where her eyes should be but snapped out of it and followed along with Nova.

"Hey girls! We're going to PokéStar studios! COME ON!" And so my adventure begins.

Don't know how but I did it! Hope you like R&R!

P.S. TAKE THAT DENMA!


	2. Chapter 2

Comadore Marceline: Tis I! THE COMADORE HIMSELF! Once more I have decided to continue my story! So look out! Here I come! I AM THE GREATEST LEADER EVER! P.S. This chapter is a giant flash back of how Isaiah got his Pokémon, he himself, and his relationship with other people. ENJOY!

Ch.2 Flashback of Isaiah green!

…..

You're probably wondering how I got my Pokémon or how I live in a greenhouse, maybe you're not. But I'll tell you how this all started….

Flashback begins

Mayella Green, my mom, was always fascinated with plants! She studied all about the different diversities of plants and ecological Landscapes that they survived in! She always struggled to help preservation of plants and berries so Pokémon can thrive off of them. She always told me that plants were important and helps us and all the Pokémon survive on our lovely planet.

I always told my mom that she needn't worry about the plants when there was already so much plant life. She replied lovingly and wisely, "It's never too early to worry about something you deeply care about, whether it's something small or not. It's also how I felt about you since the day you were born. I never took my eyes off of you when you were a baby and neither did your father. My mom Once told me "To worry is never a bad thing but never overwork yourself. Think through it then power through it!" Since then I was always caring about things and worried about the world but only to an extent." And with that she continued to work.

When I first that I was determined to follow my mom's example and copied her every movement….Well that was until my dad came in anyway "Hey Big green is here! Where's my little green?!" It was almost as if I had forgot everything my mom had told me as I rushed toward the door screaming "DADDY!" He caught me in a loving embrace saying "Hey there kid! Daddy came home from another movie!" My father, Phoenix Green, said warmly. I couldn't contain my excitement and started asking my father questions about things like what was the movie, how were things, was he the hero ect. My mom just chuckled as she saw me bounce question after question. My dad started getting over whelmed and proceeded to calm me down "Whoa there little green! Slow down I have plenty of time to answer your questions! I'm not going anywhere."

My dad is an actor! He stars in many movies and voices many characters and has been teaching me many voice manipulation skills. He's very fun! He also voiced many characters when he read bedtime stories to me. He was an overall movie star and hero to the public. People always wanted his autograph and wanted him to do those voices of his and always complied because he was nice like that. Of course his son always came first when it came to me! He never introduced me to the public except when we were going on family trips or vacations fearing paparazzi would over whelm me and to keep PokéStar studios from trying to get me into a movie knowing I was too young.

He greeted mom with a hug and a kiss after not being able to see her for a while. He said warmly "Still working hard I see." Mom had replied in a sarcastic tone "Oh you know me oh so well." Dad just chuckled and kissed her again. The feeling in study was happy and lively! I had decided to play with Nova and Eve, who were still Snivy at the time while mom and dad reconnected with each other and left to their respected room.

Nova and Eve are my best friends! They were given to me at the age 4 (A/N he's 6 at the moment) and we've never separated since! Wherever we go they go. They were basically family. Right now they were trying to show off their recently learned moves by showing different tricks like grabbing things, flipping, and over the top exotic movements. Whenever one them did something to amaze me or impress me the other would get furiously jealous and try to do something better. It always ended up with them arguing and me having to break them up. We always hugged in the end as the conflict ended and we would make up. We were "the green grass group", as dad and mom called us knowing how much we played together and worked together to build a better life for the family.

Time skip

One day my mom had reached a breakthrough in establishing a new breed of berry it was called the Enigma berry! She had immediately told us and contacted her superiors about the new berry! I was excited to a bunch of new scientist so I was giddy! My dad was waiting in anticipation his heart beating quickly. Soon after, many scientists arrived to look at the new berry and talk to my mom about the properties the mysterious berry held. Something was wrong though…. I could tell that even Eve and Nova noticed. I saw flash of jealousy in some of the lab coats eyes. It unnerved me somewhat…

Soon all the excitement died down as the scientists left one by one and my mom's hand. My mom turned around and smiled brightly. "I'm getting a prize for my discovery yay!" everyone cheered ecstatically and gave hugs to mom. We all went out to eat and celebrated along with Eve and Nova! A week later, one day until the ceremony, everything seemed normal it was about lunch time and me, Nova and Eve were eating. Outside though, were people in weird outfits…. And they seemed to be in some kind of rush. I heard Eve and Nova start growling angrily "Snnnnnnivyyyy" They seemed to be in a cautious about something but I couldn't tell…. But the heavy aura around felt as if something horrible was about to happen. I really wish this feeling was just that, but sadly, fate was not on my side.

*Boom!* The men came bursting in the lab (which was at the front) and shouted "Find Professor Mayella and eliminate her! Along with anyone who lives here! We don't need any problems with her husband or Pokémon it'll only slow us down! Now move! The cops will be here in an hour or so. So this needs to be a quick operation! Don't forget the Enigma berry that's our job here!" Almost immediately, the men spread out in search of my mom and dad and I couldn't do anything about it! So we ran as fast as we could. I could hear the voices of the men shouting "Hey! There's movement in the kitchen go and check it out! If there is someone, eliminate them as well!". I immediately felt a rush of fear and adrenalines rush through my veins! I screamed and waited for my dad to save us! To my luck, he did. My Dad came in shouting "Stay away from my Kid and his Pokémon you bastards!" and proceeded to the fight two men. My dad was a fighter. He wasn't just an actor for he did his own stunts. They used real props whenever he was in an action movie or fight scene. So in little time the men were splayed out on the floor groaning. The man in the coat (who I perceived as the leader) screamed "Aww shi- drop the White Phosphorus on anything you see and burn this this place down! Did you get Mayella!?" We heard the other men reply "Yes we got Mayella" I heard the men come down, but I also heard screaming struggling, so I cried "MOMMY!" My dad had gasped "Mayella!" "Put her down now! OR I SWEAR I'LL TURN YOUR BODIES INSIDE OUT!" My dad was in a righteous fury and was willing to put down his life to save her. Instead of them cowering in fear like expected, the leader chuckled "You heard the man….put….her...DOWN!" NO! a play of words! My mom looked at me and my dad in fear before….*BAM*… Everything felt like it was in slow motion. My mom's now lifeless body falling to the floor, my dad running towards her soon following the same fate….'but I wasn't watching…instead I had my hands on my head…..my eyes streaming with tears… Eve and Nova fainted due to the heat and inhaling too much smoke because they were grass type…, the men grabbed the Enigma plant and exited the burning building.

I had gotten a hold of my senses and on instinct grabbed the unconscious Eve and Nova and started to head for the door. The glass was beginning to crack due to the intense heat of the fires and began breaking so I had to move quickly. It wasn't until the sprinkler pipes meant to water the plants dropped on my head, cracking my skull in the, process knocking me unconscious…..

Part two

Junipers POV 1st person

I arrived with many officers but I was too late. Greens Lab had been decimated and was still burning. Soon though, I was relieved to hear that they had found their son and much of professor greens research was still intact. I was more so relieved at the fact that they had found their son and his Pokémon, but there was also bad news. I hated bad news with a passion….. it was almost as bad as a failed expedition but this time it was worse. It turns out they were their life force was leaving them fast and they had to get to the hospital quick.

I was worried out of my mind as they operated on the boy, Isaiah green I believed was his name? I was a longtime friend of theirs since Isaiah was born. I was 28 when I first met them and Isaiah was born. I was a student under Mayella. I was a student under Mayella because I was at my peak when came to my Pokémon studies. I had to learn about some types of plants else I wouldn't be able learn about more Pokémon habitats!

I was ecstatic! Isaiah is ALIVE! His Snivy were in a solar and CO2 tank (or SC Tank) recuperating from the smoke and fires since a Pokémon healing machine was insufficient. The heat and smoke had withered them but only to an extent so they were still alive and kicking. This made me ecstatic and I started to jump around yelling "YES! YES! THEIR ALL ALIVE! THEIR ALLL ALII-huh" the nurse had shaken me, she had a worried look on her face "W-w-what's wrong?..." I said worried about the news I'll soon hear. She looked into my eyes sternly but sorrowful "He has Amnesia… Permanent Amnesia…..So does his is Snivy, Eve and Nova…Their memories were wiped clean… They will not be able to remember their parents or any of the events beforehand…..They seem only to know each other and basic speech but that's it. 'No that can't be right. That wasn't supposed to happen.' I started to shake as my eyes started darting around in realization. "Sir… would you like to too see him? He is stable…. He'll be in the Hospital for a while but he is awake." She said that to comfort me and ease my pains. It worked….Somewhat. "Y-yes I-I would like to see him…" My voice was shaky. I went into the room he was held in. He seemed to be in good shape minus the bandage around his head, scratches, and burns. He was indeed awake. He looked at me with curious eyes. "Hey" I said softly. "Hello! Who are you?" he said with optimism. I tried to smile even with all the pain going through my heart as tears dropped in huge droplets. "What's wrong sir?" he said worriedly. "Nothing Isaiah. Just happy to see is all." There were so many things wrong. "I'll be taking you home with me when you're healthy enough ok!" I was trying to be optimistic for rather than being a dull Delibird. "OK!" he said excitedly.

Time Skip

It seems in no time he started learning all about plants! Boy he was a fast learner, maybe because of his mother's genes…. He has also grown fond of movies and loves popcorn with lots of butter along with improving his voice manipulation skills. Finally, his Pokémon increased by a hand full! I had an over flow of starters and he had taken the responsibility to take care of them. He just got 11 Snivy and Eve and Nova are now Servine soon to become Serperior. He somehow named them all and kept track of them! Their names are the following: His 2 Servine are named Eve and Nova (Obviously) and his 11 Snivy are named Photo, Synth, Terra, Vela, Zora, Trish, Indigo, La'Raine, Nine, Mimi, and Aqua. My Daughter is soon to take over the lab and Isaiah Plans to live in a greenhouse that sadly I'm going to have to pay for….'Oh poor wallet.. You're going to be starving for a long time' I chuckled. It was the least I can do. Time passed so the new generation has taken up the stand so things have changed, previous owners became new owners and Mr. and Mrs. Green were written down in history. Now it's Isaiah's turn to shape his future… I can't wait what happens next!

PHEW! Man that was long! So that's what happened. Sad' but happy in the end! Hope you all enjoy!

Next chapter: The adventure begins!


	3. Chapter 3

THE GREAT COMMODORE: HELLO MY SOLDIERS IN TRAINING! I am back wit a new Chapter! Watch as Mr. Green's adventure begins! P.S. From here on in, it will switch from first too third person and sometimes even second. (Should of mentioned this earlier but, in this story Nuvema somewhat grew in size due to the Greens.)

….

Ch. 3 The adventure begins Pt. 1!

Present Day

They were confused above all reason but since Isaiah was excited, they were excited. "I mean, wow!" he said in excitement, "to think were going to Pokestar Studios!" He grabbed Photo and threw her up into the air. His dream had just come true and was ecstatic about it! He finally put down the now dizzy Snivy and Synth puffed her cheeks in jealousy. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door, "Nova! Get the door please! I'm packing!" Isaiah shouted. Nova replied back in a simple "Serp." as she went to get door, It was Seth! "Hey Eve! Wheres Isaiah? He shouted so loud the whole neighborhood heard him and are wondering what the commotion is all about!" Nova scowled at him irritably as he got her name wrong AGAIN! "What?...OH I got your name wrong again didn't I? Whoops! My bad…. Heh heh heh…" He said as he just realised his mistake. Nova rolled her eyes and motioned him to follow her, Seth just scratched his head and smiled apologetically and proceeded to do so.

Flashback (A/N SORRY!)

See Seth is a long time friend of Isaiah. After the fire in Nuvema and Isaiah was taken in by Prof. Juniper, Seth's mom, Lala, had decided to visit Mr. Juniper, his daughter, and Isaiah, more frequently as a condolence of Isaiah's parents passing. Since then Seth and Isaiah were interacting more. "Whoa! I didn't know you had Pokemon already! That's crazy! I'm so Jealous!" a young Seth said excitedly. A young Isaiah looked at Eve and Nova proudly. Nova and Eve, though, kept nuzzling him with blushes on their faces. Lala was first to take notice of this and tapped Mr. Juniper's shoulder, Juniper was teaching Aurea about Pokemon science at that moment. "Mr. Juniper?" Lala whispered, he didn't hear her as continued teaching. "Mr. Juuuniper?" she tried again, still no response. "Mr. Juniper!" this time she pushed him and got his attention. "What is it Lala? I'm trying to tea-" Lala quickly covered his mouth and pointed over to the other group. Eve and Nova's blushes had grown and nuzzeled Isaiah for longer periods, Seth had no idea what was going but didn't care as he stared admirably. Mr. Juniper's eyes widened as did Aurea's, who had learnt this awhile back. Mr. Juniper stuttered, "U-u-ummmm Isaiah? Where are the pokeballs for Eve and Nova?" He started to sweat. "There right in the jar you keep them in, inside your study. Why? Geeze! These two are sure affectionate today." Isaiah replied playfully. Eve and Nova were starting to lick his cheeks (A/N its only a year after the fire so he's still small). "Seeeeeerviiine", they both moaned and continued to lick his cheeks. "SETH!" Juniper and Lala Shouted Hastily. "Huh?" he said as he came out of his trance. "QUICK! Go get the Pokeballs inside the jar in my study in the next room! They should be on my desk!" They were starting get nervous as their administrations toward Isaiah started to get more….. suggestive. "Why? Whats u-" Lala gave him the almighty motherish threatening stern scowlish look of DOOM! It was super effective! Because when she did that, _zoooooooooom_! He was gone! Juniper, to be blunt, was absolutely baffled! I mean come on! He wished he could do that! 'That look could of put even Cobolion in its place!' he thought, amazed. "I have them! M-m-mom….." Seth was sweating, that look scared him more then ghost pokemon. "Thanks sweetie!" she replied. 'Okay now I'm little scared….on with buis-' "OH MY GOODNESS!" poor Lala shouted as she covered Aurea's and Seth's eyes. Lala looked at Juniper to hurry up! "DEAR ARCEUS, I NEED TO HURRY!" he quickly threw the Pokeball at two very….ummm steamy Pokemon, and thus saved Isaiah from losing His innocence and dignity. "What happened?"said Isaiah as he got up. "Umm nothing Isaiah, Nova and Eve just have to go into their pokeballs for a little while.." Lala said with uncertainty "Ummm yeah Seth saved you from a lot of trouble!" Juniper said with enthusiasm. "Really?! Thanks Seth!" Isaiah said excitedly. "Umm I did?" Seth was confused,"I mean Yeah I did heh heh heh!" he said arrogantly with his fists on his sides. Juinper and Lala just laughed and Seth and Isaiah became best friends.

Present day (for REAL!)

Seth and Eve were in plant room at the moment where all then Pokemon were, they all seemed to be busy putting stuff in bags. 'Now What is Mr. Nature doing this time?'Seth thought. "Yo! Hows everybody doing?!", of course he got a bunch of replies from them as they gathered around him, stopping what they were doing. 'I will never, and I mean never understand how he takes care of all of them!' he thought. They seemed to be excited about something but he didn't know then he heard someone, "Seth? Is that you? Come on up here! And make sure to shake off Vela, shes probably biting your pants." Seth looked incredulously, but to his surprise, Vela was indeed biting his pants. "H-HEY! These are new pants get OFF!" He started shaking his pants leg to get her off, luckily for him, unlike most Pokemon, Vela wasn't stubborn and got the hint and let go of his pants. Seth quickly pulled his pants leg away "little bastard sometimes I swear…" Vela just stuck out her tounge at him and he did the same as he proceeded upstairs.

Seth got up to Isaiah's room and the thing he saw was Eve helping Isaiah put stuff into a backpack, "Hey dude! Whats going on? You preparing for the apocolypse?" Isaiah looked at him with a smile and shook his head and then said sarcastically " Yeah, the planet should be hit by a giant meteor soon, and I'm going to be prepared if it does hur dur dur!" he said it in a retarted voice that made even Eve laugh. Nova slithered passed Seth and coiled around Isaiah and set her head on him. "Apparantly you'll have those two also" as he saw Eve slither up to him as well. "And some others." Isaiah continued whole-heartedly. Seth turned around and saw all the Snivy and Servine come up and lay near him. Seth was mesmorised to say the least. His Pokemon were dedicated him as he was to them. 'At least I know if he gets into any trouble, they will be there' he thought admirably, buuuuut he started to chuckle as he looked at Isaiah's face. Isaiah was stuck to say the least, and his face is priceless! Seth put on a devious smile. Isaiah knew this smile all to well and knew what it meant….He was about to be trolled. BADLY! "No you don't" Seth opened his mouth " NO!" Seth gasped in air, Isaiah just growled and prepared for the worst…"HELLO my dear boy!"Seth began,"you seem to be in a little bit of a pickle!" Seth was enjoying this. "OH MY GAAAAARSH!" Isaiah shouted. Now normally he would tell his Pokemon to move buuuuut, you know…when Pokemon get lovey-dovey, they tend to STAY lovey-dovey. Seth chuckled and continued,"You know…..for a measly 500 P…I could…..uh you know…. Get you out of there." Seth looked at his nails nonchalantly and then looked at him with a toothy grin. "OH COME ON!" Isaiah shouted Irritably. "What? its just business" Seth chuckled "So what do you say eh? Friend?" Seth laughed after that and Isaiah scowled while all of his Pokemon took no heed. "I WILL get you for this!" Isaiah shouted. "What was that? You don't need my help?! For shame….OH WELL! Guess I'll just leave then and leave you here, I mean you seemed to be in a rush and-" Seth was cut off "FINE! Grab 500 P out of my bag and get me out…..cheapskate." Seth just chuckled and got 500 P while saying "Thank you for your patronage great and powerful Mr. Nature". 'I really hate that nickname right now…and HIM' Isaiah thought spitefully. Seth reached into his pocket and pulled out…..DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! A block of NeverMelt ice! All of a sudden, it got cold and all of Isaiah's Pokemon eyes widened. They all ran/slithered away from the block of ice like *snap* that!

Seth put the ice in his pocket and said, "You can never be to prepared especially with a friend who is constantly smothered by his GRASS type Pokemon!" Isaiah punched him in the arm and he winced, "You know for being such a nature boy, you sure can pack punch…" Seth rubbed his arm sorely but he decided he deserved it. "Know what Seth? You're almost as bad as Denma when he trolls the Commodore (self insert) Marceline!" Isaiah said as he started packing again. "You and your movie references….. but now why I came here, whats all the excitement about?" Seth was really curious about what was going on. Isaiah hasn't been this excited since well all his birthdays…..BUT WHATEVER! "I got a letter from Pokestar studios! They said they wanted me over there as a voice actor and actor" Isaiah said excitedly. "REALLY!" Seth began excitedly, "That's awesome! You know what!? "We shall go together!"because I'm going on my journey today!" Seth said. "Awesome!" Isaiah said happily. Isaiah was finally done as was everybody else, Isaiah had just thought of something, but shrugged it off. "Here I'll open the Crystogenisis Crystarium to keep all our plans in check" Seth said. "Yeah you do that while I contact the Prof."replied Isaiah as he went to get his Pokegear.

"Okay now…. AH! Here it is!" Seth had pull out a smal diamond like gem and tapped it. As soon as that happened a series of other gems came bursting out of the gem making exotic sounds that would make you look in awe! Splashes of light that looked similar to water were floating and waving around like smooth silk as the opening of the gem calmed down. A flower like shape circle appeared at the main crystal and a line appeared that proceeded to start linking to the other gems. This is known as the Memory core: Crysallis Fabula Novus Crystarium (CFNC for short). It was created by two of the biggest companies in all the regions, Devon inc. and Silph co. Seth just so happen to pick up a Crystogenisis version. They are ment to store memory or keep track of what you're supposed to be doing as well as power up Pokemon by keeping track of the experience your Pokemon gained through battling (A/N: not to be confused with exp.).

Seth touched a gem and spoke into it, "Leave Nuvema, travel to first three Gyms, battle Isaiah from time to time, pick up items before leaving, say hi to Aurea, etc." As soon as he was done speaking into the gem, the main gem started to light up and sound pitched up beginning the memory link. A streak of light went through the lines into the gem and it lit up. "There we go! Memory stored!" and proceeded to touch the main gem and closed crystarium. Isaiah came back up with a smile on his face, "The Profs. Should be in little Seth. Hey girls! You all excited?!" A group cry could be heard from all of his Pokemon. "Great!" Isaiah said excitedly and continued, "We leave tomorrow at dawn!"

Time skip

Everybody and the two Junipers were having dinner at the "GREEN" house heh heh get it? You know green house, Isaiah….Green….no? Okay….ANYWAY! They were all congratulating on his big break and all having fun with the game "Guess Isaiah's VOICE!" they all shouted! "Okay last one! Here it goes "Letsa go!" Who was that?" Prof. Juniper (A\N: I call him that because I forgot his name) was first answer "Ah! I know! Its Super Mario correct?" "Hmm….. Yooooooooooooooooou're… drum roll please." Everybody except the Prof. were patting their knees. Juniper sweated. The suspense was killing him! Finally, Isaiah answered, to everyones surprise it was "INCORRECT!" Juniper shouted, "NOOOO!" Isaiah then corrected Juniper "It was Luigi!" everybody oooh'ed at the revelation. Seth was first to speak up "Shows what you know about voices, bet over the phone you couldn't disticnt me from your daughter's voice HAH!" Everybody, even Juniper, laughed at the comment.

Later that night, everybody long since left, Isaiah was in his PJ's in bed. He was about to turn the light before he was interrupted by two figures, Eve and Nova. For he felt their tails start to traval up his shirt and they both looked and moaned "Seeeeer.."

To be to continued


End file.
